North-Southshipping
'''North-Southshipping '''is the ship of Pyrite Kimu and Amber Rosso-Senri. It is considered the main ship of Evermore but they are not officially together. However, they are married and have four children, Aoi, Phoenix, Jin, and Sunstone by Phoenix's Misadventures Through Time and Space (PMTTS). Hints Discovery *When Amber is coming out of her room, she crashes into Pyrite and she lands on top of him in a compromising position. *When Pyrite goes to untie Carmine in the Viridian Forest, Amber gets jealous, though she tries to pass it as thinking Pyrite as a pervert. *Amber wanted to hit Pyrite for staring at Aqua, once again, showing jealousy. *When Pyrite calls Aqua hot, Amber gets annoyed. *When Amber collapses after healing Jupiter, Pyrite is immediately concerned. *Part of Pyrite and Amber's backstory is revealed - they were best friends, as they often spent together, being the children of two of the Resistance leaders, and Pyrite soon developed a crush on her. When they were both eight, an incident caused Amber to become terrified of him, and that grew to loathing. Her personality completely changed and she started to hate on him, but Pyrite never stopped loving her. *Arylide insuniates that Pyrite and Amber slept together, to Pyrite's horror. *Amber gets jealous again when Aqua is touching Pyrite, to the amusement of Arylide. *Pyrite tries to stop Amber from battling Ruzova, possibly because he didn't want her to get hurt. *Amber became angry when Pyrite told her that she was no better than Ruzova. *When Gio insulted Pyrite's dad, Amber defended Pyrite and told Gio not to insult him. *Pyrite tells Amber that her loud voice isn't fun, which hurts Amber and causes her to run away. *Amber was confused about why Pyrite's comment bothered her so much. *Amber started to feel happy when Pyrite began to have fun while they were swimming. *Amber was confused on why she was upset whenever Pyrite badmouthed her. *Denver makes them have a conversation alone. **Amber then starts to say that she just didn't want to be nicer, but a better person. She then asks Pyrite for help, to make sure she doesn't get out of line. *When Pyrite agrees, Amber is so happy that she hugs him. **She soons becomes flustered after she realizes that she had done so, even blushing. *Amber flips out when Pyrite suggests that he switch places with Gio, shocking him. *She then grabs his hand and drags him to the Golden Bridge. *Amber asks Pyrite to help back her and Diana up during the battle against the Team Rocket grunts. *Amber was happy when Pyrite grinned at her. *Pyrite grabbed Amber when she tried to go after Diana while the Tyranitar was rampaging, probably worried that she would get hurt. *Pyrite defended Amber when Zircon made some snarky comments toward her over reacting to Diana almost dying. *When Amber, Pyrite, and Dodge are confronting the Team Rocket grunts, Dodge notes that Pyrite and Amber make a good team. *After there's an explosion in the cave, Pyrite's shown to be worried about Amber's safety. *Pyrite offers to find Gio for Amber but Amber tells him no because she needed to fix her own problems. *Amber blushed when she realized that Pyrite was trying to cheer her up. *When they return to Ceres, she asks Amber if they were making out. Amber becomes very embarrassed at that. *Dodge is shown repeatedly to being done with Pyrite and Amber. *Pyrite is angered when Kaito says to Amber, "...You have nice boobs" **Kaito then laughs and says that Pyrite couldn't have not thought that. *Pyrite relunctantly agrees to go with Amber into the Tower. *Amber smiles at the thought of teaming up with Pyrite. However, this fades when she notices that Pyrite is in a gloomy mood. *Pyrite is upset that Carbuncle left, saying that he could have prevented Amber from getting hurt. *Amber begs Pyrite to stay with her after it's revealed that Amber is deathly afraid of ghosts. *Pyrite agrees, only so that Amber wouldn't get hurt. *Amber panics when she gets separated from Pyrite. *Amber tries to clean up her appearance at first after Pyrite calls for her. *When Pyrite finds her, Amber tackles him to the ground. **Pyrite spends the next few moments trying to comfort a hysterical Amber. She begs him to not let go and Pyrite starts to rub her back to try to soothe her. *Amber calls Pyrite's eyes beautiful. She also says that she really liked being close to him. In addition to that, she calls him handsome and hot. *When Pyrite is concerned about Amber because he notices that Amber's stance had changed, Amber impulsively kisses him. She calls it perfect and says that she could kiss him all day. When she realizes that she was kissing Pyrite, she pulls away and starts stammering out apologies. *Amber is close to breaking down because of the ghosts, but Pyrite tells her that he believes in her. *Zahn attacks Pyrite but Amber tells Jupiter to knock him out so Pyrite wouldn't get hurt. *Amber goes with Pyrite to buy smoothies, but she claims it only partially had to do with her confused feelings. *Amber asked Pyrite who he likes, and was frustrated as to why she wanted to know so much. *Pyrite tells Amber that she isn't free like she used to be. When she tells him it's because no one is making things easy for her. Pyrite tells her he'll make things easy for her, and asks her to continue smiling again. *Denver said that Amber was crazy for Pyrite for a long time, even if she doesn't realize it. *Amber was laughing and smiling while talking to Pyrite, who was in a better mode. *Pyrite defended Amber when Lyric called her a b*tch. *Snow called Pyrite Amber's future boytoy. She then smirked because Amber went off without her saying a name, and said sarcastically that Amber's emotions don't give her a headache. *Amber seemed really happy when Pyrite offered to help her train Cory. *Amber cried when she saw Pyrite hurt. *Amber hugged Pyrite, and healed his back. * Category:Evermore Category:Shippings